Picantess
|alliances = |place = 6/16 |challenges = 9 |votesagainst = 4 |days = 31 |image2 = |season2 = 8 |tribes2 = |place2 = TBD |challenges2 = TBD |votesagainst2 = TBD |days2 = TBD }} Picantess, also known as "Jose", is a contestant from Survivor: Île Sainte-Marie and Survivor: Death Valley. Jose began the game on the dominant Rano tribe, being the main force in their challenge wins. During the Mass Mutiny, the tribe asked him to mutiny to the Rano Tribe so he could throw the next challenge and eliminate Monte in a fire-making challenge. However, he ended up bonding with Monte and they won the first challenge. However, they lost the second challenge and he eliminated Monte, but right before the fire-making challenge ended, Monte gave him the idol he had found. At the Tribe Conquering, Jose found himself in the majority as he picked off threatening members from his original tribe. However, he found himself in the minority after the rock draw at the Final 8. He successfully played his idol on Jessie to even the numbers back up after winning Individual Immunity at Final 7. However, at the following Tribal Council, Valentin used his Extra Vote to regain the majority and vote him out in a 4-3 vote. He voted Jackson for Sole Survivor due to his respect for their physical rivalry and his overall strong gameplay. Survivor: Île Sainte-Marie Name(Age): José (17) Tribe Designation: Nationality: Mexican-American Personal Claim to Fame: I used to beat Varsity runners as a Freshman in Track & Field �� Inspiration in Life: My mother because she doesn't take shit from anyone. Hobbies: Saying that I'm going to run, watching Netflix, crying, sleeping at 2 in the morning only to wake up at 6 in the morning nnn Pet Peeves: Hals Reynolds Survivor Contestant You are Most Like and Why: I would have to say Ozzy since we're both Mexican and apparently I can do constantly good in challenges! Survivor: Death Valley Name (Age): Josè V Tribe Designation: Current Place of Residence: Southern California Claim To Fame: I’ve cried three times while watching Train to Busan Inspiration In Life: To not feel like shit with the career I end up having Pet Peeves: People standing in the middle of a pathway and just won’t MOVE DJDNDJ Previous Season, Finish: ISM, 6th Favorite Past Moment: When I used an idol correctly dnsnsns Previous Survivor You Respect The Most: Elizabeth cuz she was a fun person and I just absolutely adore her to death �� Previous Survivor You Respect The Least: None because I respected anyone I knew in this series to some capacity! What's Your Reason For Returning?: I lowkey want redemption and wanna fight everyone �� Voting History Trivia *Jose is the first player to play an idol on another castaway. **He is also the first player to negate a majority of votes and sucessfully idol another castaway out of the game. *Jose is the first castaway to receive an idol from another player, receiving his idol on Day 19 from Monte. *He is the first castaway to be voted out due to an Extra Vote advantage, as in The Andes, R.J. would've still been voted out without Ain's Extra Vote. Category:Île Sainte-Marie Castaways Category:Male Castaways Category:Rano Tribe Category:Hazo Tribe Category:7th Place Category:Death Valley Castaways Category:Mojave Tribe Category:Returnee